The present invention relates generally to multi-axis extremity control and inanimate object interaction in a video game, and more particularly to a skateboarding video game including multiple multi-axis extremity control and inanimate object interaction.
Video games are commonly used by many, generally providing a source of entertainment and at times a learning experience for a video game user. Video games often allow users to engage in an interactive visual experience, with the user generally operating controls to perform simulated actions, operate simulated items, and/or otherwise interact with a simulated environment. The simulated environment may be based on reality or entirely fanciful, with users controlling simulated characters taking on roles and performing actions that range from having some correspondence with every day reality to being completely divorced from the present world.
Many video games provide a user with some aspects of control of the movement of a simulated character. For example, performing a sequence of control operations, such as pressing a sequence of buttons on a game controller, may result in a simulated character executing a predefined sequence of maneuvers. Unfortunately, the predefined sequence of maneuvers may relate to various predefined maneuvers that encompass all of the simulated character's body, and thus a granularity of control of the simulated character is not provided to the user.
However, excessive detailed control of the simulated character may be undesirable in the context of a video game. For example, having to control in detail a simulated character's motions may be difficult, and users may be unable to accomplish control sufficient to allow game play. Moreover, requiring a detailed level of control may be wearying, and detract from overall game enjoyment.